AiM Kiomba 010
Bericht vom Rollenspiel auf Myra am 14.04. - mit der Aufnahme von Grianlynn, Alarick und Antor, und dem Auftrag gemeinsam mit Geltor und Athor im Dienste von Lord Daltor am Alten Hafen von Arki. Die Aufnahme An einem kühlen Frühlingstag, am 29. Tag des Widdermondes, treffen, so will es der Zufall, drei Reisende an der Pyramide der Traumritter aufeinander. Ein junger Krieger streicht sich aufgeregt den Schweiß von der Stirn, seine blonden Locken sind zerzaust. Hastig und doch mit Respekt in der Stimme, grüßt er den als Wächter positionierten Traumritter. „Was ist Euer Begehr?“ fragt dieser. „Ich bin gekommen, um mich in den Dienst der Traumritter zu stellen, doch zuvor bitte ich Euch, mit einem Priester oder Ritter des Artan sprechen zu dürfen. Es eilt.“ Die breiten Schultern des jungen Kriegers wirken angespannt und er zupft unbehaglich an seinem Gewand. „Nun, einen Priester werdet Ihr hier wohl eher nicht finden, doch sicherlich könnt ihr mit einem Ritters des Artan sprechen. Und was führt Euch hier her?“ wendet sich der Wächter an die anderen beiden. Ein junges, rothaariges Mädchen mit eisblauen Augen blickt ihm verschmitzt entgegen und strafft die Schultern. „Ich komme, um den Traumrittern mit meinen Talenten zur Seite zu stehen.“ Stolz schwingt in ihrer Stimme mit . Der Wächter nickt bedächtig. „Wenn Ihr denn die Prüfung besteht, seid Ihr sicherlich bei uns willkommen. Und Ihr? Was ist Euer Begehr?“ richtet er die Stimme an den dritten Reisenden. „Auch ich möchte mich den Traumrittern anschließen und ihnen mein Schwert leihen.“ Der große Jüngling mit braunem Haar lächelt schüchtern. „So sei es. Auch der Orden wird Euch das ein oder andere Mal sein Schwert leihen können. Nun tretet ein.“ Die schweren Steintüren öffnen sich gemächlich, aus dem Inneren dringt der Duft nach altem Gemäuer und Staub. Ein Traumritter führt die drei Reisenden durch lange Gänge. Es scheint fast unmöglich im dämmrigen Inneren den Weg zu finden. Nach eiem kurzen Marsch gelangen die Aspiranten zu einem Raum, in welchen der Traumritter sie bittet, einzutreten. In dem Raum befinden sich mehrere Bänke, welche so angeordnet sind, dass viele Menschen auf ihnen Platz finden. Der junge Mann mit blondem Haar setzt sich seinem Rang gemäß auf eine der Bänke, jener mit braunem Haar tut es ihm gleich, während die junge Frau sich entschließt, nahe der Tür stehen zu bleiben. Überrascht schauen die beiden zu ihr. Sie scheint aus der Handwerkergilde zu stammen, während die beiden Anderen offensichtlich aus niederem Adel stammen. Erneut äußert der blonde Jüngling sein Begehr und wird daraufhin zu einem Ritter des Artan geführt, welcher in einem kleinen, von Lampen spärlich beleuchteten Raum an einem Schreibtisch sitzt und etwas niederschreibt. Er blickt von seinem Geschriebenen auf und mustert den jungen Krieger, welcher sichtlich beunruhigt wirkt. „Man sagte mir, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?“ er zieht interessiert eine Augenbraue nach oben und legt die Feder beiseite.“Ja, das ist richtig. Mein Name ist Antor und bevor ich hier eintraf, habe ich ein junges Mädchen auseinem Brunnen in der Wüstung der Gelbkrötenbrunnen befreit, doch musste ich dabei die Hilfe des chaotischen und finsteren Gottes Arash in Anspruch nehmen. Dieser hat von mir gefordert, dass ich im Gegenzug dort einen Tempel für errichten müsste, so ich den Ort wieder betreten würde. Ich bitte Euch und damit den Orden der Traumritter darum, sich des Ortes anzunehmen, damit kein Anderer in die Fänge des Arash gerät.“ Antor holt tief Luft und setzt fort: „Und ich wollte von Euch wissen, ob diese Begegnung meinem Wunsch, Artan als Erstpatronen zu wählen, im Weg steht.“ Der Traumritter nickt langsam und erwiedert mit ruhiger Stimme, dass Artor recht gehandelt habe, und seinem Wunsch nichts wiederspräche. Antor bedankt sich und wird zu den anderen Aspiranten zurück geleitet. Ein junger Traumritter betritt den Raum. Er hat hellbraunes, schulterlanges Haar, welches in Locken sein freundliches Gesicht umrahmt. Grianlynn, die junge Frau mit rotem Haar, stellt sich ihm als erstes vor, gefolgt von Antor und dem dritten Aspiranten, Alarick. Der Novize gibt an, dass sein Name Julior lautet, und winkt den Dreien, ihm zu folgen. Er führt sie in einem Raum, von dem mehrere Türen abgehen und fordert sie auf, sich in seperaten Räumen zu waschen und in das zeremonielle weiße Gewand der Traumritter zu hüllen. Dankend kommen die Aspiranten dieser Aufforderung nach. Als sie ihre jeweilige Waschkammer auf der anderen Seite verlassen, finden sie sich in einem dreieckigen Raum wieder, von dem neben den Türen, aus denen sie getreten sind, drei Türden abgehen. Auf der linken Tür sind drei übereinander parallel verlaufende Wellen abgebildet, auf der Tür rechts daneben befindet sich ein Dreieck und auf der letzten Tür ein Kreis. Nach kurzer Diskussion und der Ankunft eines weiteren Traumritters Namens Athor, entscheiden sich die drei Aspiranten für die erste Tür, jene, mit den Wellen. Die Tür des Wanderers. Sie durchschreiten die Tür und finden sich in einem Raum mit zwei weiteren Türen wieder. Auf der linken Tür sind zwei Linien abgebildet, welche sich in der Mitte treffen und ein Plus bilden, auf der anderen Tür sieht Antor einen senkrechten Strich, Alarick ein Viereck und Grianlynn ein Sechseck. Grianlynn argumentiert, dass sechs die Zahl der Götter ist uns sie sich aus diesem Grunde für jene Tür entscheiden sollten. Die anderen beiden schauen sie verwirrt an, stimmen aber nach einem kurzen Gespräch darüber, was auf der Tür zu sehen ist, zu. Sie schreiten durch die Tür der Vielfalt und Julior merkt an, dass sie wohl unterschiedliche Erstpatronen wählen sollten. Erneut erhebt Julior die Stimme: „Nun denn, wer mag beginnen?“ Grianlynn tritt vor und meldet sich. Erschrocken beobachtet Antor das Ganze und bekommt kein Wort raus. Er versteht nicht, wie die junge Frau ihren Rang so unbeschwert ignorieren kann. Grianlynn ahnt von dem seichten Groll jedoch nichts und betritt unbeschwert den nächsten Raum. Eine riesige Kuppel aus Glas zieht sich über den Raum, so hoch, dass es schier unmöglich scheint, darüber den Rest der Pyramiede aufzufinden. In dem Saal befinden sich zwölf Statuen, eine imposanter, als die Andere. Grianlynn schaut sich staunend um, bis sie eine Statue entdeckt, welche Julior zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht. Sie tritt näher heran, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihre Augen ihr keinen Streich spielen und sieht, dass es sich bei der Statue um Seeker handelt. Wild entschlossen dreht sie sich um, schreitet zurück zu Julior und befragt ihn zu seiner Ähnlichkeit mit eben dieser Statue. „Sagt, wie kann es sein, dass die Statue Seekers Euch wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten ist?“ amüsiert erwiedert Julior: „Ihr schmeichelt mir. Doch seht Ihr nicht aus, wie eine Frau, die Unwahrheiten zu ihrem eigenen Vorteil spinnt. Ich werde also auf Euer Wort vertrauen. Habt Ihr Euch denn für einen Erstpatron entschieden?“ er mustert sie mit aufrichtigem Interesse. Grianlynn lächelt und nickt. „Seeker soll mein Erstpatron sein.“ Als Nächster betritt Antor den Saal und entscheidet sich seinen Plänen gemäß zügig für Artan, seinen Wunschpatron. Zuletzt betritt nun auch Alarick den Raum der Statuen und schaut sich andächtig um. Sein Blick ruht auf einer Statue, die ihn schier anzustarren scheint. Er tritt näher heran und ist gefangen vom Blick der Göttin Pura. Sofort weiß er, dies ist sein Schicksal! Er streckt die Hand aus, um die Statue Puras zu berühren und just in diesem Moment stolpert er. Alarick kann sich fangen, doch liegt seine Hand nun auf dem Fuße Seekers. So soll es sein. Alarick wurde von Seeker auserwählt, doch in seinem Herzen ruht noch immer Puras Blick und so beschließt er, dass er sich Pura als Zweitpatron erarbeiten wird – komme, was wolle. Die drei Aspiranten, welche nun Novizen sind, werden in einen großen Festsaal geleitet, wo ihnen Wein, Wasser und andere alkoholische Getränke gereicht werden und sie mit einer großen Gruppe anderer Traumritter auf ihre Aufnahme anstoßen. Abenteuer am alten Hafen (Work in Progress) Ein paar Tage später: Frühstück in den Barracken, ein Ritter tritt herein und fragt, wer sich einer Mission anschließen würde. Grianlynn meldet sich sofort, während Geltor erst einmal fragt, wohin, und was. Lord Daltor (einem Adeligen und Händler, welcher mit den Traumrittern durch gegenseitige Gefallen verbunden ist und dessen Gunst der Ritter dem Orden sich erhalten will) wurde ein güldener Stirnreif, mit Edelstein in der Mitte, von einer Kutsche entwendet. Geltor, Alarick, Antor und Athor schließen sich der Mission ebenfalls an. Es geht zunächst auf Grianlynns Rat zum Alten Hafen. Oberer und unterer Steg, entscheiden uns für den oberen, welcher drei große Löcher hat, vor dem ersten ein großes Fass, weiter hinten mehrere Kisten und etwa mittig ein einziges, intaktes Haus. Der Steg stinkt den Traumritter, wortwörtlich (nach altem Urin und Moder) und sie beschließen, den neuen Hafen aufzusuchen und nach Hinweisen zu fragen. Geltor erinnert sich nicht mehr an das Schiff Lord Daltors und so fragen die Ritter den Hafenmeister um Rat. Dieser weist den Weg zu Lord Daltors Schiff. Lord Daltor wird ausgiebig befragt. Weder Kutscher, noch Wachmann haben mit dem Verlust zutun. Zurück zum Alten Steg. Fass zerschlagen mit Axt von Athor, Essig, ehemals Wein, läuft aus, Fass leer, auf Seite des Fasses an Loch vorbei, Grianlynn vor, Stürzt fast in den Fluss, Geltor greift sie und zieht sie mit Schwung zurück an einen Sicheren Ort. Weiter vorne Steg leichte Neigung zum Wasser, ein Stützpfeiler eingebrochen, große Kiste, Geltor geht vor, auf dem Weg zu der Kiste stürzt der Steg ein, Geltor fällt ins Wasser, wir von der Kiste verletzt, Antor klammert sich an den Steg, Grianlynn reicht ihm ihren Stab, Alarick und Athor ziehen ihn daran zurück auf den Steg. Antor zieht ein Seil aus seiner Tasche und versucht, Geltor damit zu erreichen, um ihn aus dem relativ ruhigen Wasser zu ziehen, doch das Seil fällt in den Fluss. Antor entdeckt eine Leiter, die er runter steigt. Unten angekommen erblickt er einen großen Haufen Müll/Rattennest. Daraus taucht eine Ratte auf, die zum Angriff auf Antor losläuft. Antor zieht sein Schwert und schlägt die Ratte, welche sich daraufhin vervierfacht. In der Zwischenzeit steigen die anderen Drei die Leiter runter. Grianlynn schießt ihren Kältestrahl auf die erste Ratte, verfehlt aber. Ratten greifen die Ritter an und verletzen alle. Antor greift erneut an, Ratten vervierfachen sich erneut, diesmal haben Alarick und Antor genau gesehen, was geschehen ist. Athor hilft derweil Geltor, nicht unterzugehen. Grianlynn schießt einen weiteren Kältestrahl, diesmal auf die siebte Ratte, verfehlt erneut. Antor erschlägt die 8. Ratte und nutzt seine göttliche Gabe (Schutz vor Bösem). Grianlynn nutzt kleine Illusion und lässt das Bild einer etwa 1,5m großen Katze erscheinen. Die Ratten ziehen sich zurück, Grianlynn setzt ihre göttliche Gabe ein (Böses erkennen) und sieht am Ende des Steges die Ursache des Bösen, daraufhin setzt, Antor voran, die Gruppe den Weg auf dem unteren Steg fort. An dessen Ende befindet sich ein weiterer Haufen, welcher jedoch aussieht, als hätten ältere Kinder eine Höhle gebaut. Daraus tritt ein Rattenmensch (siehe Bild für Beschreibung), welcher Ihnen einen Handel vorschlägt. Er gibt Ihnen, was sie wollen, wenn sie ihn in Zukunft zufrieden lassen. Die Ritter fragen nach einem Stirnreif und versprechen im Gegenzug, nicht aus eigener Intention zurück zu kommen und auch sonst nichts aus eigenem Willen zu unternehmen, dass ihm geschadet wird. Der Handel steht, die Ritter bekommen den Stirnreif und begeben sich zurück zum neuen Hafen, an welchem Lord Daltor den Stirnreif dankend entgegen nimmt und den Rittern eine Belohnung von je zehn Silbermünzen zuteil werden lässt. Erfahrung * 150XP pro Person Category:Abenteuer_von_Kiomba_aus